


even wallflowers bloom

by sundazed (adorabias)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, and therefore significantly less shota, gratuitous fairytale allusions, how many times are you gonna see those tags from me, the first-years are now third-years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorabias/pseuds/sundazed
Summary: Future fic. Amidst the glamour, wealth, and gold of the upper echelons of society, there's no way that Hajime can really avoid feeling out of place. Still, he'll do his best to make the most of an evening where he feels more and more like a pauper in a prince's world.in which a balcony scene unfolds when all Hajime wanted was to get some fresh air - but it's as if Tsukasa's personal goal is to steal his breath away instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the record - my recommended background music would be Love Me Like You Do or Lego House - but only performed by Vitamin String Quartet

 

Ohhh, nerves.

Nerves were Hajime’s greatest enemy.

Nerves were what paralyzed him before his live performances, even after all these years, putting his head in a haze until Tomoyo or Mitsuru would hold onto his hands and talk him out of it. Nerves were what left him so scared he could barely breathe at the thought of graduation looming so soon, even though Nazuna still kept in contact and assured Hajime that there would be a place for him in the entertainment world. Nerves were what kept Hajime from telling a certain red-haired young King what he really felt, no matter what, whether he psyched himself up for it for an entire day or not.

Nerves were what stole his breath out of his lungs, made his palms sweat grossly, and left him trembling ever so slightly as he stood at the entrance of a fancy gala held by none other than the Tenshouin Corporation.

“Announcing: Shino Hajime, member of the unit ra*bits of Yumenosaki Academy!”

It was so unbelievably gallant and official.

But Hajime was also one name in a long line of many, which is why he did not get to bask in the spotlight for too long – which was fortunate, as he very much did not want to.

He probably descended the grand staircase a bit too quickly, but such a regal and important thing was not a place where he belonged in to begin with. The moment that he could leave the center of the ballroom, aiming instead for the walls of the place, he breathed out. In. Out.

Pressing a hand to his chest, feeling his own hummingbird heartbeat underneath his palm, he continued to look around the ballroom. Somewhere, Eichi – the one who had invited him in the first place – was likely mingling. It was said that Anzu and Ritsu had been extended invitations as well, so perhaps he would be able to find them.

But until then, it did not stop him from feeling small.

Dressed in a hand-me-down that had been expertly tailored by Kuro – what would he ever do without Kuro? – it was hard to not feel out of place being surrounded by gold, gallantry, and guests of the highest esteem.

… Yet even so, he pressed on.

It would be so insulting to his Eichi onii-chan if he were to look like he wasn’t enjoying himself, right?

Stepping forward, the anxiety slowly began to die, seeping away to instead be traded with awe. The cakes were layers upon layers tall, perhaps even reaching the same height as Nii-chan. The air was filled with the sound of soft violins, an elegant string orchestra hired for the evening. The people were all stunning. Gorgeous. Phenomenal.

Worrying the end of his ponytail lightly with his fingers, Hajime focused on allowing his curiosity rather than his concern pull him forward.

The architecture of the venue was beautiful as well – it was based almost entirely on Western architecture and Hajime only wished that he knew more to be able to place it – and such is what led him out to the balcony.

Fingertips running along polished marble, the stuff of fairytales and novels that he never thought he’d be able to see, Hajime smiled faintly and laughed to himself.

It was so impossible to escape the truth.

He’d been able to make it as an idol thus far with the support of his cherished friends, with hard work and earnest emotion – it was still amazing to him that he was called a songbird by actual magazines.

But stages and songs were still so different from wealth and lineage.

Looking up to the stars for counsel, Hajime sighed, ever so gently resigned. “I really don’t belong here, do I?”

“On the contrary,” another voice spoke up, startling Hajime as he suddenly twisted around to face the interior, “I think you manage to look  _ picture perfect _ ?”

Tsukasa smiled, one hand still in his pocket as the other extended out to Hajime. One part of his hair combed off to the side, violet eyes twinkling with amusement, lips curled into a teasing smile – he was the very image of kingly comfort.

“Ah… You would say that, Tsukasa,” Hajime tried not to blush even as he reached out to accept the hand immediately. What did Tsukasa want it for? Hajime was never sure. Sometimes it was a gesture of hello, sometimes an opening before Tsukasa would kiss the back of it – the King of Knights would always keep him guessing.

He tried to pretend that his heartbeat wasn’t fluttering all over again.

(Ah, nerves.)

“I would only because it’s true,” Tsukasa canted his head, expression calm and even.

Of course it would be. Tsukasa was born into this kind of thing too, wasn’t he? No wonder he wore it well.

“I’m not sure if I know what you’re talking about…” Hajime sighed ever so slightly. It was hard to believe that he could fit into this fantasy world. Still, he couldn’t help a small smile back as he stepped forward to close some of the space between them, looking up at Tsukasa. “But thank you. To hear that you think so makes me happy.”

_ To hear that you think so makes me wonder if I have a chance. _

Giving a gentle squeeze of Hajime’s hand before retracting his own, Tsukasa’s gaze turned fond. “I’m just glad that you actually decided to come. You haven’t greeted Eichi onii-sama yet, have you? He was the one who told me he’d extended the invitation to you… please go see him soon.”

“Mm? Is he looking for me?” Hajime piped up, curious. “I suppose I should’ve done that first… Ah, thank you then for telling me. I’ll go—”

The attempt that Hajime made to walk by Tsukasa was stopped short as he felt the sleeve of his blazer snagged by quick fingers.

Blinking, Hajime turned back to him. “Hm? Tsukasa?”

“I said soon, didn’t I?” Tsukasa reminded, eyes bright with an almost childish amusement. “Not to be rude to Eichi onii-sama, but I did manage to find you first…!”

Ah…

Hajime raised a hand to delicately hide the laughter that escaped past his lips. He’d watched the previous Knights leader – Tsukinaga-senpai, right? – try over the years to get Tsukasa to indulge in play more and more… and this almost bratty display was the result of it.

And yet, Hajime fell for it every time.

“Don’t be like that, Tsukasa,” he admonished softly, whatever impact the scolding had disappeared entirely with the gentle smile that stretched across his lips without Hajime’s permission. “I would’ve returned soon enough. I’m glad to see you too, you know.”

Despite his royal air, when Tsukasa’s features softened, he still looked very much like a boy. A sweet, kindly boy who held Hajime’s heart in his hands.

“Mm, well… since you’re here now, can’t I borrow you?” he asked, canting his head to the side with the question. His eyes spoke of intent, of gently laid plans, and Hajime almost grew worried.

“I… I suppose you can.”

The smile that Tsukasa gave him was radiant – and so very, very unfair.

Then, releasing Hajime’s sleeve, the other bended at the waist to perform a gentlemanly bow. Tilting his head upward, hand placed over his heart, Tsukasa recited lines as if they were from a show: “Then might I have this dance while we use this  _ borrowed time _ , Hajime?”

His free hand reached out again, palm up and waiting.

Hajime almost felt his heart stop – Tsukasa was always so, so much. In the years since they’ve been acquainted, the other decided that they were rivals and yet despite that, took every opportunity to fluster him.

“Is this another challenge from you? While I’m always happy to compete, isn’t it unfair since Knights is known for their dancing…” Hajime stalled.

“It’s not about units tonight,” Tsukasa explained lightly, violet eyes still imploring Hajime to take his hand. “It’s merely about  _ you and I. _ ”

Swallowing softly, Hajime felt the blush rush to his cheeks even as he let his hand rest in Tsukasa’s. The action spoke everything that he wanted, he thought—

Oh how badly did he want there to be a  _ you and I. _

“In that case…” Hajime laughed slightly to himself even as he felt all the butterflies in his stomach flit through his ribs. “How could I ever deny you?”

Tsukasa’s laugh sounded like chimes, light and wonderful. When he stood up to his proper height, just a few inches taller than Hajime, he was every bit a prince and –

For just a short time, Hajime thought it would be fun to pretend that they belonged to the same world, that perhaps he could entertain this idea of being in the same realm as these wealthy kings and golden fairies.

“If you ever figure that out,” Tsukasa hummed as he stepped forward, closing between the space between them and letting his arm wrap around Hajime’s waist in a practiced movement, “I’ll be in quite a bit of trouble. Please don’t try to figure it out any time soon. I appreciate it very much when you  _ indulge _ me.”

Resting his hand on Tsukasa’s shoulder, Hajime had to remind himself how to breathe. It surprised him that he still had the breath to respond: “Isn’t that spoken like a true young master… What happened to your etiquette? Shouldn’t you be a little less shameless?”

Really, in hindsight, Hajime knew that he should’ve chosen better words.

The bait was far too tempting for Suou Tsukasa the King of Knights, leader of the most successful fanservice unit, to resist.

Escaping out of their joined hands, Tsukasa let his gloved hand run along the curve of Hajime’s jaw, slipping underneath his chin and tilting his face up as a gentle suggestion.

In the next moment, Tsukasa leaned down, so close that their noses brushed and their breath intermingled. The look in his eyes was so forward, so fond, so daring and bold. If Hajime could have chosen any moment to stop time, it would have been this one.

Let him bear witness to this rebellious masterpiece of a young man forever.

“I think you make me a bit shameless.”

It was embarrassing to admit, but Hajime was so out of words that the only noise that really managed to escape him was a surprised squeak. It shivered up his spine and past his lips, even as he felt warmth overwhelm his cheeks.

Yet the sound only sparked delight in Tsukasa’s gaze, made him retract his hand from Hajime’s chin (and it took every single measure of self-control that Hajime possessed to not follow the other young man’s warm touch) to instead curl his fingers in front of his mouth to obscure his laugh.

“Ah… Sorry, that was a bit mean, wasn’t it?” he asked, knowing full well the answer to his question. He hummed. “I apologize…”

It took a series of fluttering heartbeats, and the time for Tsukasa to instead reclaim Hajime’s hand in his as it should be for a proper dance position, for Hajime to calm down enough to respond.

“I don’t think you’re that sorry…” he sighed, cheeks still a bit red as he looked up at Tsukasa.

“Ah, I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” The young lord smiled, canting his head to the side as he turned his ear to the orchestra inside. Catching the very end of one song trailing into the other, he took the lead and the first step – Hajime mirroring him in a simple waltz.

The movement managed to get Tsukasa to smile, turning his gaze back down toward Hajime. He was so confident and his gaze so intent that Hajime almost wished that he would keep looking off.

Well – except for the one part of him that wished that Tsukasa would always be looking at him.

“You remember the steps I taught you?” Tsukasa questioned, bringing back memories of an empty music room on a rainy day. It had been the favor Tsukasa had done in return to thank Hajime for helping him with Knights’ costumes. “I’m impressed.”

“It wouldn’t do if I were to fall a step behind you, right?” Hajime questioned gently even as warmth bloomed in his chest. Tsukasa always said they were destined rivals – and sometimes Hajime could play along. “I try not to forget anything you tell me.”

“Ah?  _ How sweet _ …” Tsukasa looked surprised for a moment – even a bit embarrassed – before clearing his throat and picking up a different topic. “Mm, but are you enjoying yourself? I heard the announcement of your arrival but I was catching up with my parents at the time…”

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” Hajime piped up quickly. He’d heard that Tori didn’t get time with his parents often due to work things – so it would only be natural for Tsukasa to maximize his time with his own. “I’m doing well. It was just…”

Trailing off, he was reminded of the thoughts that plagued him before Tsukasa had joined him on the balcony.

Well, it was getting a little bit too perfect wasn’t it?

On a beautiful moonlit night, Hajime had received an invitation to a fairytale ball and stolen a dance with a young prince. The strings played softly in the background as the other led him in a classic dance, elegant and graceful.

Though some part of his heart ached – _this could never really belong to me_ – he pushed it down.

In the end, even if this moment was too perfect to last forever, he would treasure it always.

“‘It was just’…?” Tsukasa gently prompted.

“I’m… so glad to have been invited,” Hajime answered sincerely. It was true. The fact that Eichi onii-chan remembered to invite him made his heart feel so full. “And I’m so happy to be able to see the type of world that you live in. Because of my family’s situation, I never thought that I’d be able to see this type of thing. It’s beautiful, really…! I suppose I just found the majesty of it all to be… a little overwhelming at first.”

The look on his face had grown sheepish.

It was embarrassing to admit that he still felt like a pauper in front of his prince.

“But I guess… getting to know you and Tori-kun and Eichi nii-san was a good practice for it. I’m really glad that I met you all.”

Confusion lined the edges of Tsukasa’s eyes even as they waltzed carelessly into another song. His lips parted, as though he was about to say something, before he stopped himself. Then, he sighed, laughing ever so slightly with the exhale. “I know when I’ve been bested…”

Hajime tilted his head, not entirely sure what Tsukasa meant, but smiled gently regardless. The other seemed pleased – and that was enough for him to be happy too.

The wind gently continued to carry the orchestra strings out to them on the balcony, their steps confident and assured as Tsukasa guided Hajime into a twirl, eliciting a happy bubble of laughter from the other. The joyful sound broke through the cool night air, resonated around them as warmth radiated from Tsukasa’s gaze. Letting himself be carried by the pull of musical notes, gentle chords of the song, Hajime found himself humming in accompaniment to the waltz.

He did not know the song in the slightest, but he’d grown skilled in his time training as an idol. Following the notes in the patterns that passed, he was able to create an accompanying harmony that danced along with the existing melody just as they waltzed on balcony in their party of two.

It was a small, burning point of happiness – like a candle illuminating the dark.

“… Are you sure you don’t think that you belong here?” Tsukasa asked softly as their song concluded, finally slowing at the end to pause their dance. How many songs had they danced through without even stopping? “This is some of the most fun I’ve ever had at a function like this.”

Gently flattered by the compliment, Hajime laughed lightly. “I’m really glad for that… but I’m a bit frumpy compared to all of this, you know? Especially next to you. It makes me feel a little bit like Cinderella…”

Brow furrowing gently, Tsukasa almost pouted. “Especially me? What makes you say that? Have I done something  _ too much _ ?”

“Oh!” Hajime startled, his fingers encasing Tsukasa’s just a bit tighter. “No, nothing like that. That’s not what I meant to say at all. It’s just…

“Even though all these things hold majesty – far more than someone like me has ever seen before, um – I think… it all still pales in comparison to you.”

Perhaps it was then Hajime’s turn to have done  _ too much _ .

Surprise colored Tsukasa’s expression, followed by a light shade of reddened embarrassment. It would appear that even the King still had a weakness or two. Then, trailing after those two emotions, there came the slow, spreading, sweet as honey smile.

How could anyone not be unbearably charmed by this prince?

“It was two years ago that I decided that you would be my rival,” Tsukasa eventually found words. His arm around Hajime’s waist pulled him in closer, the one in his hand slipping out of their cradle to instead trail up the other’s arm with feather light touches. It found its destination cupping Hajime’s cheek. “I suppose I just didn’t know how right I was.”

“… Tsukasa?” Hajime spoke softly.

His name held so many questions, letting them linger in the minute space between them.

_ What do you mean? What are you doing? _

_ Can you feel my heart beating embarrassingly fast? Do you know that it’s your fault? _

_ Do you know how much of what I feel is unerringly your fault? _

“If I could, I would steal you away to this world,” Tsukasa breathed softly between them, as if telling a secret. “I would give you everything that you could ever ask for and introduce you to everyone as the sweetest taste I’ve ever known…”

Hajime found himself leaning up, chasing after those silk promises.

“But I’m selfish,” Tsukasa smiled as their noses brushed, “and I’d rather keep you to myself.”

Those words were sealed with a kiss.

Tsukasa often spoke in dramatics, in lofty ideals and grand schemes. He painted beautiful pictures of what the world could be if everyone were to only apply themselves to the cause. In just a few seconds, he promised Hajime a dream come true.

With their lips pressed together, Hajime believed him entirely.

A kiss from a prince was enough to make a pauper believe in miracles.

The moment in which they pulled away was fragile yet sparkling, like a glass sculpture dusted with precious diamonds.

Hajime still couldn’t quite find his breath, find his words, and much like a frightened rabbit, he took shelter by pressing his face into Tsukasa’s chest to hide the tomato red of his cheeks.

Automatically, the other’s fingers curled gently into his hair.

“… Sorry, was that too much?” Tsukasa asked softly, some parts nervous and some parts amused.

Worrying his lip, Hajime answered, “Far too much.”

He felt Tsukasa tense against him, as if startled and suddenly concerned, which is why Hajime might have been ever so slightly slower to lift his head and meet the other’s gaze. Let Tsukasa feel just a little bad for nearly killing him.

Fingers pressing against Tsukasa’s blazer, feeling the stuttering heartbeat underneath, Hajime shook his head softly in disbelief before risking a glance up at Tsukasa.

“You always make me far too happy.”

Who knew someone could manage to look so princely – so regal, so royal, so striking – and so sweet – so cute, so boyish, so pleased – at the same time?

“If you’d let me,” Tsukasa hummed, looking very much like a king ruling over his domain – over the heart of this Shino Hajime, “I’ll always do what I can to make you happy… I’d just been looking for a time to offer.”

Sparing a glance back over at his shoulder, at the golden party that was still shining inside, “Perhaps the opportunity of you existing in my world was the best chance that I could have gotten. I wonder if Eichi onii-sama planned this too.”

“I…” Hajime faltered. If there was anything that he expected would come out of this night, this certainly wasn’t it.

But when Tsukasa looked back at him, so full of genuine adoration as if he was truly a prince looking upon his desired partner, violet eyes bright with hope and excitement… well, what other answer could Hajime really give?

“Don’t think that I’ll let you get away with everything, Suou Tsukasa…” Hajime started before letting a smile slip onto his features. “But I suppose… I accept.”

Somewhere high above, a chime rang through the air. Once. Twice. Thrice—

“Mm, it’s midnight?” Tsukasa counted the chimes, then looking down at Hajime with a smile. Apparently they’d both lost track of the time, but it didn’t stop Tsukasa from continuing. “Cinderella doesn’t have to run away now, does he?”

It was an opportunity.

Eyes darting to the room behind Tsukasa – the one filled with people with wealth beyond his dreams, who didn’t have to have their suits tailored at discount prices by friends, who still seemed like storybook characters lifted off a page – Hajime considered taking his leave.

Tsukasa’s warm hands in his own anchored him into place.

“No…” Hajime exhaled softly, looking up at Tsukasa with a sweet smile. “That only happened because the fairy godmother warned that the magic would run out when the clock struck twelve.

“But I was fortunate enough to have my prince promise me endless magic even after… right?”

It would be the ideal moment to kiss again – when Tsukasa’s face grew so fond and soft.

There was a moment of a flash of anxiety, of curling, twisting uncertainty and shyness in his stomach.

Ah, nerves.

Whether it was some spell or simply the way that Tsukasa inclined his head down again, as if reading Hajime’s mind, something pushed him forward, lifting him up to his toes to meet Tsukasa’s lips where he was.

Hajime knew fairytales well. He’d read them many a time to his younger brother and sister. He knew that the protagonists of those stories never expected anything so spectacular and wonderful to happen to them.

And yet all the same, he fell into the exact same trap.

Who would have thought that his knight, his prince, his King would have fallen in love with him too?

**Author's Note:**

> add me on twitter @sunwritten for more gratuitous first-years turned third-years headcanons
> 
> (oh trust me there's more where this came from)
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
